Wily Star
is the starbase that Dr. Wily hides out in Mega Man V. It has a giant skull called in the center that attacks with large particle beams. The four cannons above the skull launches guided missiles, and the four lower ones normal shots. The Skull Blazer can only be damaged after it has fired and while its mouth is open. After Mega Man defeats Terra on a distant world, Dr. Wily tries to obliterate the planet along with Mega Man using the Skull Blazer. Mega Man teleports away just in time and with Rush, manages to enter the Wily Star after destroying the Skull Blazer's mouth. The interor of the Wily Star consists of two stages, the first being the largest from the game, where Mega Man fights against several enemies, Enker, Quint, Punk, Ballade, and eight Stardroids. The second stage is short and has several recovery items, including one given by Proto Man before the final battle. Mega Man fights against L. Knuckle, R. Knuckle, Dr. Wily (inside the Brain Crusher), and Sunstar. After defeating Sunstar, the Wily Star explodes. Despite this, Dr. Wily survives and attempts to challenge Mega Man in his UFO, but ends up down on his knees begging for mercy like he usually does when his UFO self-destructs before he can attack, and starts running away. Stages Wily Star Stage 1 The first stage includes Mega Man on Rush Space heading torwards the Skull Blazer. Near the end, it shoots lasers torwards the player and is finally destroyed by Mega Man. Enemies * Malmet * 'Boss: '''Skull Blazer Wily Star Stage 2 The stage takes place inside the Wily Star after defeating the Skull Blazer. Here, Mega Man fights against copies of the Mega Man Killers. Enemies * Piriparee * Chainsoar * Metall Sniper * Feeber * Hell Metall DX * Chunco * Birdy * G.S.Q * Nibul * Shuhorn * '''Bosses: 'Enker, Quint, Punk,Ballade and eight Stardroids Wily Star Stage 3 The final stage of the Wily Star. It begins with Mega Man acquiring many health and weapon items before having to fight the last bosses. Enemies * Alabell * Pikashu * 'Bosses: 'L. Knuckle and R. Knuckle, Brain Crusher and Sunstar Other media ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) The Wily Star appears briefly in the end of Mega Man #32, where the Skull Blazer on the front has been replaced with the crest of the Stardroids. It is depicted as the Stardroids' means of reaching Earth. It would later reappear in Mega Man #55 in Dr. Light's vision of the events of Mega Man V. ''Mega Man: Upon a Star In the second episode of the OVA, Wily has an unnamed starbase similar to the Wily Star, but it has some differences like the skull being yellow and the lack of other weapons. It first appears as the last stage in the "game world", where it can shoot small Meteorite Rockets from the mouth. Mega Man uses Rush to reach it and fights against enemies like Gravity Man and Sniper Joes inside the station, later facing Dr. Wily inside a giant oni robot. Because of a problem in the real world, Mega Man is sent there while Wily gets sent to Dr. Light's lab. The station appears again later in the real world, where it had new parts under it and in the sides, the lower part being able to launch large Meteorite Rockets. The station is abandoned after the damage it suffered from the explosion of the oni robot. Trivia *Wily Star is an obvious reference to the Death Star from ''Star Wars. *Prior to Wily Star making an appearance in Mega Man V, the Sonic the Hedgehog series had the Death Egg make its first appearance in Sonic the Hedgehog 2, which was created by Doctor Eggman, Wily's eventual partner in Worlds Collide. ** Both Death Star homages were combined into the Wily Egg in that same crossover, although Wily wanted to name it the "Wily Flying Fortress". Category:Mega Man V bosses Category:Mega Man V stages